


Craig the Catamite

by CordialBloodBath



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Catamite, Crenny, Daddy Kink, Ephebophilia, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Pederastic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordialBloodBath/pseuds/CordialBloodBath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Kenny had been in this same routine for at least a year now. To them it was only about sex. It was the only thing that mattered. They lived and breathed the touch of someone else's hand and the high of an orgasm. The eight year age gap didn't matter to them. (Crenny - Catamite/Daddy Kink/Ephebophilia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

**Fandom – South Park**  
Pairing – Crenny (Craig x Kenny)  
Rating - M  
Disclaimer – South Park completely belongs to Matt and Trey etc. I just wanted to elaborate more on Craig’s apparent Catamite sexuality~

**Warning – Ephebophilia, Drug Use, Abuse, Underage Drinking, Lots of Gay Sex?**

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

Craig Tucker stared down at the piece of paper he was currently scribbling on. He watched as the pen scratched over the A2 sized piece of lined paper. He was trying to block out the horrible sounds of his peers talking and yelling over one another’s voices. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his drawings middle finger.

“Don’t forget to bring your maths homework in tomorrow Craig.” Garrison’s flamboyant voice interrupted Craig.

“Yes daddy.” Craig absentmindedly sighed. The entire class suddenly fell silent. Craig looked up from his drawing before the loud cackling of Eric Cartman disturbed him further.

“BAHAHAHA! Craig called Garrison daddy!” Eric yelled out. The entire class burst into laughter. Craig’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he quickly stood up. He shoved all of his drawings and workbooks into his bag and then made a run for it. He ran out of the classroom and away from all of his laughing classmates. His head was throbbing and his body felt weak.

Later that day, a boy who had left that school a few years earlier had approached him. Craig had been hiding behind the school since he needed to catch the bus home with his younger sister. He always knew that if he hid behind the school long enough, _he_ would show up. Craig could smell the guy from a mile away. As his reeking odor approached, Craig turned his back.

“Hello son.” Kenny McCormick joked as he flopped down beside Craig.

“Fuck off.” Craig huffed. He crossed his arms and faced the other direction. Kenny just chuckled and leaned against Craigs back. He stared off into the distance and glared at his knees. Craig brought his knees up to his chest then wraped his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed. He looked down and watched as that exhale formed a little cloud.

“What’s up your ass?” Kenny asked with a playful smirk. Craig sat in silence. Kenny turned his head to look over Craigs shoulder. Craig didn’t look back despite the fact he could feel Kenny’s gaze on him. Kenny just shrugged and stood up. He kicked Craig and stuffed his hands into his orange parka pockets. He could feel something weird in there but he easily ignored it. “Still coming over tonight?” Kenny asked.

“It’s your turn to come to my place.” Craig blankly responded as he closed his eyes. He silently wished for Kenny to dissapear although he secretly wanted the blond to lean on him again. Kenny just nodded then walked off. After a few silent moments, Craig turned to watch as Kenny walked away from him. He walked down to the side of the school, and then he dissapeared behind the brick yellow walls. Craig just sighed and slowly stood up himself. He was too embarassed to return to class so he decided to walk home. His sister would just have to deal.

Craig enjoyed the silence. The unrealistic silence of South Park. The walk home felt so tranquil. It was like the embarassment of that day barely existed. As his feet trudged through the snow, his mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts. Especially ones he didn’t want to think about.

The teenager walked up to his house and let himself in. The house was empty since both his parents worked. He took his shoes off and headed straight up to his bedroom. He positioned himself in a reasonably comfortable area on his bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired. His body ached. His mind ached. Everything ached.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

_Knock knock knock knock knock._

Five knocks to Craigs bedroom door had him sit up as fast as he could. He looked at the time then noticed school was well and truly finished. He gulped and wriggled to sit on the edge of his bed. His feet were firmly placed on the grouns and his hands were in his lap. After a few moments the door opened and Kenny stepped in.

“I thought you had fallen asleep,” Kenny chuckled as he closed the door.

“I was waiting for you.” Craig monotonously responded. Kenny shook his head back and forth while he tutted.

“I haven’t given you permission to speak yet.” He walked in and started to unzip his parka. His blond hair was freed and so was his pale skin. Kenny folded the orange material and put it on Craig’s desk. Craig could smell Kenny from where he was sitting. He could smell that Kenny had showered before coming into his room. Craig knew that Kenny probably used his bathroom when he arrived.

Craig just nodded and sat in silence. Kenny untucked his white singlet from his pants and then walked over to the bed. He grabbed Craig’s face with his thumb and index finger. This caused him to squash the boy’s lips and cheeks between his fingers.

“You were a naughty boy today. Calling someone else Daddy.” Kenny spat as he pushed Craig’s head away from him. He had heard about the incident from one of his friends. “You’re still clothed.” The twenty-one year old stated.

“I didn’t have time to undress,” Craig flatly stated. Kenny glared at him before his hand angrily stroke forwards. He harshly slapped Craig’s face then leaned very close to him. He pressed his forehead to Craig’s.

“I told you to not speak.” His voice was low and serious. Craig blankly stared at Kenny. His face was heating up from where Kenny had slapped him. This had been going on every night this week. Craig was exhausted and was in no mood for Kenny’s dominance. Craig’s hollow eyes stared right into Kenny’s for a good minute before Kenny stepped back. Craig hoped that he would just leave, but instead he begun to unbutton his pants.

“You’ve been a naughty boy lately Craig…” Kenny sensually said. Craig looked at Kenny and realised that the poor blond boy was actually angry. Very angry. He could tell by the fact Kenny had used his name in this scenario. Craig almost spoke, but instead he was forced down onto the bed by an almost naked Kenny. The only item of clothing that remained on the blond was his singlet.

Kenny sat on Craig’s stomach, his back hunching as he leaned down to stare at Craig some more. Kenny smelt of Craig’s soap, which made a weird warm sensation swell in the pit of Craig’s stomach. Kenny’s bright eyes felt dark, and Craig couldn’t look away from them. He could feel the tension that had started to grow between them deepen.

“You’re meant to please your Daddy. Not irritate him.” Kenny slurred as he leaned down to gently brush his lips over Craig’s. Craig’s lips parted and he tried to sit up, but the weight of Kenny’s body on his abdomen held him down. Craig closed his eyes to avoid Kenny’s piercing gaze.

“Look at Daddy when he’s talking to you.” Kenny’s strict voice made Craig blink his eyes open.

“I don’t want to do it today.” Craig gruffly stated.

“Why not?” Kenny asked with partial sincerity.

“Not in the mood. Go home.” Craig wished he could have rolled away from Kenny or something but the blond was holding him down effortlessly. Which meant he was going nowhere.

“No.” Kenny leaned forwards again. This time he pressed his lips to Craig’s and closed his eyes. Craig was his and only his, whether Craig liked it or not. “Please me before I leave.” Kenny demanded. Craig looked at him then sighed. He sat up a little and made Kenny move more into his lap.

“How can I make Daddy feel good today?” he asked in the most innocent tone his nasally voice could muster A smirk grew on Kenny’s face as he leaned closer to the boy.

“Touch me.” He whispered.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

_[Craig and Kenny had been in this same routine for at least a year now. To them it was only about sex. It was the only thing that mattered. They lived and breathed the touch of someone else’s hand and the high of an orgasm. The eight year age gap didn’t matter to them. Kenny was a horny dickhead who was looking for a tight submissive hole, and Craig was a secretly curious asshole who would do anything for a little touch. Disgustingly, they were the perfect match.]_

Eric Cartman sat behind his computer screen with an evil smirk on his face. Eric stared at the words he had typed into the screen and he couldn’t help but laugh. This whole thing was golden, and he was going to use his extensive knowledge on this subject to his best advantage. He leaned back in his desk chair then picked up his phone. He dialled a familiar number then chuckled.

“Hey. It’s me. I’m almost done.” _Click._ He hung up the phone then saved the document onto a USB stick. He shut the computer down then kissed the 8GB stick filled with revenge before he stood up and left the room.

_TBC_

 


	2. Chapter One - A Deals a Deal

_ Chapter One – A Deals a Deal _

Kenny eyed the boy who walked into Skeeters Bar. He smirked and put his beer down on a coaster then wiped imaginary dust from his pants. He cleared his throat then loosened his parka a bit as he walked over to the teen who had just entered. Craig’s blue eyes found Kenny when he noticed that the young man was approaching him.

“You’re not meant to be here on a school night,” Kenny teased. Craig just scoffed and walked over to the stool that was at the corner of the bar. It was almost tucked into its own little corner. There was a half consumed beer waiting on the counter for whoever was previously in that seat. Craig knew it was Kenny’s. He always sat there. Craig walked to it then sat on the stool beside it. Kenny followed and sat in his original seat.

“I need help.” Craig said softly. Kenny raised an eyebrow from behind his parka and smirked.

“You’re not supposed to be asking me for help.” Kenny said strictly. Then he looked over Craig’s appearance and noticed that he looked a little dishevelled, so his strict demeanour softened. Kenny cocked his head to the side and picked his beer up. He wrapped his lips around the dark brown glass and sipped. “You’re too young to be in here. We should leave.” Kenny stated.

“Let’s go then,” Craig spoke softly. He moved around carefully and tried to not strain himself too much.

The blond slipped off his stool then nodded his head towards door. Skeeters Bar reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. If he was going to talk to Craig, he would much rather do it without all the distractions. Craig nodded and noticed Kenny had just taken the drink and started to walk.

“Oi. You didn’t pay did you?” Craig asked. Kenny shook his head and continued to walk. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He fished out his wallet and grabbed a ten dollar bill; slapping it onto the counter before following his dominator out. Kenny walked around the corner and into a dark alley. The walls of the alley were moist and the floor was covered in some kind of liquid as well as rubbish. Kenny leaned against one of the disgusting walls then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a Red and White box of cigarettes. Craig watched as Kenny opened it up to pull a 120 out. He closed the box and tucked it into his pocket again. He bent his leg so that his foot was on the wall so he could reach into his boots to grab his lighter. He held the cigarette with his index and middle finger. The end was between his lips and it didn't take long to light.

Kenny inhaled the tobacco before he put his lighter away. He sighed and let the smoke leave his nose and mouth.

“So, what’s the matter?” Kenny asked. Craig looked out to the opening of the ally. The night was still young yet no one was on the streets. He doubted it was because tonight was a school night. Although the lighting was bad, he was sure Kenny could see him. Craig took a relaxing inhale that was full of second hand smoke before raising his shirt. Kenny’s eyes widened at the sight of a bleeding cut from just under Craig's left set of ribs to his right hipbone.

“Did your father do that?” Kenny always felt awkward when talking about Craig's birth father. Craig lowered his shirt, trying to not react to having the fabric against the wound again. He just nodded in response to Kenny then crossed his arms. Kenny wasn’t new to abusive behaviour from a father. He was so used to it that he enjoyed it. Craig however, was full of daddy issues.

“We should take you to a hospital.” Kenny stated before sucking on his cigarette.

“No. I’m under eighteen. They’ll have to call mum..” Craig boredly protested. Kenny narrowed his eyes then held the hand holding his fag out. Craig looked at the toxic paper and then at Kenny before he hesitantly reached for it. He took it from Kenny then had a few drags before handing it back.

“You might need stitches.” Kenny said as he started to walk out of the alley. Craig weakly followed behind the man. He was taller than Kenny by a few inches but he always felt smaller than him. He stared at the back of the man who was eight years his seniors head and grunted. His torso was in pain and his body ached. He followed Kenny as they walked through the lonely South Park streets.

Kenny led Craig to his house. They stepped over the train tracks and Kenny opened the door. Craig coughed when the smell of the house engulfed him. He was overwhelmed when the grungy scent of marijuana and all kinds of illegal substances filled him. Kenny’s parents didn't take their eyes off their bongs and needles. Craig stared at them but Kenny grabbed his upper arm to take him to his bedroom before his parents could even notice that Kenny had returned with another person.

“Stay here,” Kenny commanded. Craig blinked then stepped into the filthy room while Kenny ran down the hall. Craig looked around with slight disgust. It was so messy and dirty. He wondered why Kenny still lived here when he was old enough to move out. He heard a female shriek from the living room followed by glass smashing and deep yelling. Craig walked out and peaked behind the hallway wall to see what the commotion was. He recognised the girl easily. Karen McCormick. She was a year older than him. Her father, Stuart was still angrily yelling. Craig watched as Karen tried her hardest to hold back sobs.

“Leave her alone!” Carol cried.

“No! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU BOTH!” Another bottle shattered against the wall. Craig suddenly felt anxious so he backed away. He was pretty sure Kenny’s parents didn't notice him, but he saw Karen glance over. Kenny was walking back down the hall with a box in his hands. He look flustered then tried to relax his expression when he saw Craig.

“I told you to stay in my room.” Kenny handed Craig the box then walked past him. He joined in on the McCormick yelling. Craig stared longer than he felt appropriate before he limped back into Kenny’s room. He looked and saw three broken mattresses stacked on top of each other with a ripped blanket. He walked over and sat down, silently holding the box.

His heart sped up when the door started to open. Then he was able to calm himself when Karen peeked in.

“What are you doing here Tucker?” She tried to sound stoic but her sniffles and high pitched voice disturbed that. He stared into her bloodshot eyes and realised why Kenny still lived here. She rubbed her nose and waited for an answer.

“Kenny brought me here.” Craig answered. Karen was going to speak but she flinched when Kenny yelled louder.

“Well. Mum and Dad smoked the last of our drugs and he smashed the alcohol. You might as well go home.” Karen said. Craig just stared at her then watched as she looked upwards. Kenny opened the door then whispered something to her. The McCormick residence was suddenly quiet. Kenny closed the door then sighed.

“Sorry about that. Take off your shirt.” Kenny said as he walked over to the bed. Craig was hesitant but he obliged. His body was stinging and he realised what Kenny was doing. Kenny opened the box and pulled out some stitches and some needles.

“I’m gonna have to stitch you up.” he announced as he pushed the box aside and shuffled closer to Craig. Craig held onto his hat and shirt, his black hair a mess. He looked at what Kenny was holding and shook his head.

“Is that even clean?” Craig asked.

“It’s clean enough.” Kenny shrugged. Craig didn’t know why he was trusting the man but he did. He leaned back and let Kenny thread the stitch through the needle. Craig was sure that this method was unsanitary and definitely not right. It beat going to the hospital and getting other adults involved. Craig watched as Kenny positioned the needle at the top of the cut. Craig bit on the inside of his cheek as Kenny's filthy hands squeezed the skin together.

Craig could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth from how Kenny was stitching him. He hissed and groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He endured the stinging pain and waited till Kenny was done. Kenny wiped over the poorly stitched wound with his sweaty hands and then stepped back.

“That wasn't so bad, was it?” Kenny grinned. Craig started to feel light headed. He felt like the pain was spreading from the point where Kenny had ‘fixed’ him. He laid down on the shitty makeshift bed and closed his eyes. When he moved in a certain way it pulled on the stitches.

“aaerrgggh fuck this doesn't feel right..” Craig whined.

“You’re fine,” Kenny assured him. “I’d give you pot to numb the pain but mum stole my last joint.” Kenny sighed. Craig just narrowed his eyes and groaned. “I needed to talk to you about something else as well,” he muttered. Kenny looked over at him and crossed his arms.

“What’s up?” He asked, urging Craig to continue or to just spit it all out as fast as possible.

“I don’t think we should keep doing all the weird sex stuff we’ve been doing.” Craig bluntly said. He licked his dry lips then looked away from Kenny. The older of the two sat up straight, clearly offended by Craig’s words.

“No. You can’t say that. A Deals a deal. Whether you like it or not. You came to me begging for it. Don’t act like you don’t want it now.” Kenny harshly snapped. Craig was taken aback but he barely reacted. His stomach was stinging with pain. It felt worse with what Kenny had done.

“Mmmgh..” He closed his eyes tightly and groaned softly in pain. Kenny’s glare softened and he looked at Craig worriedly.

“What’s the matter?” He tried to not sound as worried as he was.

“The cut..” Craig muffled. Kenny rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Uggh fine. C’mon.” He grabbed Craigs bicep and harshly pulled him so he was now standing. Kenny huffed and dragged Craig out his bedroom door, through the rank lounge room and then out the front door. The McCormick residence was behind the two who walked through the cold winter’s night.

Walking on the streets felt like hell to Craig. He had itchy stings in his abdomen and he felt weak and dizzy. Kenny just kept dragging him and Craig painfully shuffled behind him. Kenny walked with purpose and Craig was trying to not pass out from the pain. His shirt and jumper were rubbing against his badly stitched cut and it made him nauseous.

After some time that Craig couldn’t even figure out, Kenny walked up someone's driveway then knocked on the door. He leaned against the doorframe and knocked again. Craig wasn’t as familiar with the house as he felt he was. He doubted whoever was inside wasn’t awake at this time. But eventually the door opened. The Jewish boy pulled his green hat over his mess of red curls and he rubbed his hands together once the cold touched him.

“Kenny?” the fifteen year old Jew questioned. “Craig?” Kyle looked at Craig who was awkwardly shivering in the driveway. Kyle glared at Kenny. “Look if you’re here for money then forget about it. Mums noticing my allowance goes whenever you show up.” Kyle harshly whispered.

“It’s not about me. Craig is hurt.” Kenny said simply. Kyle looked at Craig again then sighed, stepping aside then gesturing to the insides of his house.

“Come in.” Kyle sighed.

Kenny nodded for Craig to go in first. Craig was hesitant but he eventually limped into the house. The house was warm and he could smell the lingering scent of a roast that must have been cooked earlier. His stomach grumbled with desire.

“So, what’s the problem?” Kyle asked Craig. The raven haired boy shook his head and looked down at his feet. Kenny walked and stood beside him.

“I’m shit at first aid. He got into a bit of a fight and fucked his belly.” Kenny said as he unzipped his parka and pulled the hood down. Craig sighed and nodded. He looked to the side so he could try and avoid the feeling of having Kyle and Kenny’s eyes on him. Kyle stepped forwards and looked at his classmate closely.

“Can you show me?” Kyle asked. Craig rolled his eyes and stuck his finger up. He glared at the Jew and then hissed when Kenny elbowed him.

“Show Kyle your booboo.” Kenny demanded. Craig turned his glare to Kenny before he slowly lifted his shirt up. The expected gasp that came from Kyle was louder than he anticipated. The sound was now bright red on the skin around it and the blood looked dark and dirty. Some parts of the stitch had snapped and it looked like an irritated mess.

“You’re very bad at first aid.” Kyle frowned. “Go home man, I’ll fix him up.” Kyle said softly. Kenny was going to protest but when he looked down at Craig and saw the sound, he realised that leaving him with Kyle would be for the best. Kenny nodded then zipped his parka back up. He pulled on the dangling strings and tightened the hood over his head.

“We’ll continue that talk tomorrow.” Kenny said in reference to what Craig had brought up earlier. Craig subtly gulped then nodded slowly. Kenny eyed him a bit before thanking Kyle and making his leave. Kyle rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh before he faced Craig.

Kyle silently took Craig upstairs. He had never been alone with Craig Tucker before. Craig seemed different than what he was like at school. He took Craig into his bathroom then told him to sit on the toilet after putting the lid down. He opened up some small cupboards and pulled a first aid kit out. He rummaged through it to find everything he knew he needed. He started off with some alcohol wipes.

“Hey man, uhm.. Can you please take your shirt off..?” Kyle shyly asked. Craig looked down at himself with a small frown.

“If you say one word about my body I’ll fucking end you Broflovski.” Craig threatened out of fear. Kyle just blinked and opened up the papery feeling pocket the wipe was in.

“I didn’t plan on it.” Kyle’s words were convincingly annoying to Craig. He slowly removed his shirt and cringed as he stretched out the wound. He put his shirt aside and looked down at his body. Aside from the gaping cut his chest and neck were littered with hickies and bite marks. Kyle glanced over and tried to not stare at the numerous love bites as well as the self-inflicted cuts that were on Craig’s body. He shook his head then walked over to Craig. “This is going to sting.” He warned.

Craig inhaled deeply and watched Kyle closely. Kyle started to dab the alcohol wipe to the cut. He wiped and cleaned it. Craig hissed but tried hard to not react to the stinging pain that went through him. After two alcohol wipes were covered in his blood, Kyle threw them in the little bin by the toilet then washed his hands. Then he grabbed some tweezers.

“This may also hurt,” Kyle frowned. He concentrated on carefully removing the thin thread Kenny had used as stitches. Craig closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He breathed through gritted teeth and sighed when Kyle was done.

“Why didn’t you go to the hospital?” Kyle hoped he wasn’t prying too much. He threw the string away then washed his hands again. He grabbed nylon stitches that were made of polyglactin and a needle. Craig never answered his question so he spoke again. “If you keep these in and let the cut heal and if you keep it clean, then the stitches should dissolve in three months at the latest.” Kyle stated.

“Ready?” Kyle asked. Craig nodded, it was the most communication he had given Kyle since his threat. Kyle concentrated as he stitched Kenny up. He finished the final knot then grabbed scissors to cut the remaining thread. Kyle looked down at his neat stitching. It was clean and still a bit red. But it was no longer open and bleeding. He started cleaning everything up.

“I’ll go get you a spare shirt.” Kyle said as he put the first aid kit away. Kyle left the bathroom and Craig leaned against the back of the toilet. His body still ached but it felt better now. Craig closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. He was physically and mentally both exhausted and in pain. He started to think about his parents and his current situation at home before his mind wondered to Kenny.

Kyle eventually returned to the bathroom. Craig didn’t even move at the sudden sound of the door opening and Kyle’s voice. He just laid there. Lifeless despite being alive.

“Here…” He held placed the shirt on Craig’s lap. He squatted down and sat in front of Craig. Craig’s eyes slowly opened and he turned to look at Kyle. Kyle noticed the heavy bags under Craig’s eyes and his disordered appearance. Craig’s light brown roots were coming through and his body looked messy and sore. Just like how Craig felt.

“Hey… Craig… Did Kenny do this to you..? Because if he did we’ll need to aler-“

“Kenny didn’t do anything wrong.” Craig sat up slowly, being careful of the condition his body was in. He grabbed the shirt and held it in both hands.

“Then who did..?” Kyle sincerely asked.

“That’s none of your business.” Craig sighed as he slowly put the shirt on. It hung over his lanky body. He looked down and saw the shirt was blue with a white Star of David on it. “Where did you get this from?” He asked gruffly.

“Dad gave it to me a few months ago. I never wore it.” Kyle answered as he slowly stood up. He worriedly looked over Craig. “You can sleep here tonight.” Kyle stated. Craig nodded then slowly stood up. He followed Kyle out of the bathroom and yawned.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

Craig miserably sat in class that next day. His head was throbbing and his torso was stinging. He was wearing his blue jacket and zipped it up all the way so that his neck was covered. He stared at the corner of his desk then winced when Eric entered the classroom.

“Well, well well. Look, daddy’s boy’s back.” Eric snickered as he walked up to Craig’s desk. “Was daddy not enough for you? Is that why you were with the joo last night?” Craig just ignored the fat kids mockery.

School felt like it was dragging out longer than it should have. Kyle was weirdly clingy around Craig that day, and Craig didn’t like it. He positioned his hat better and made sure his jacket was on properly. The bell that signalled the end of school had gone a few minutes ago and now Craig was waiting for the bus. His younger sister stood beside him, which caused him to grunt.

“Mum and dad were worried about you last night,” Ruby started.

“No they weren’t. Don’t fucking lie.” Craig blankly stated. Ruby just shrugged and skipped over to the bus. Craig was going to follow but he felt like someone was watching him. Sure enough, when he turned around he could see Kenny leaning on the walls outside of the school. Craig waited for everyone to go home before he walked over to the older man.

“How are you?” Kenny asked.

“Good.” Craig lied.

“How was school?”

“Shit.”

“Why’s that?”

“Cartman.”

“Can we fuck tonight?”

Craig stared at Kenny emotionlessly. He didn’t want too. He wasn’t in the mood.

“I’ve got vodka and pot.” Kenny wriggled his eyebrows. Craig sighed.

Kenny and Craig walked beside each other in silence. They never spoke much when they were outside of the bedroom. The streets were loud this time. The children who had finished school ran around in their imaginary state of minds. Laughing, play fighting. Some even crying. It mad Craig feel less sick about what he was going to do with Kenny since it was all a bunch of irritating noise.

Kenny’s house smelt of nothing this time. Kenny led Craig to his room then closed the door behind him. Craig noticed that there was a weird tension between them. Kenny started to remove his clothes, so Craig followed his lead. Craig was careful to remove his clothing since his torso still ached. He knew he wasn’t supposed to do any strenuous activity in case he popped the stitches open, but he knew Kenny wouldn’t have it.

“Did you miss your daddy today?” Kenny slurred as he walked his naked self over to Craig. Craig hissed when their naked bodies touched, which made Kenny angry. “You’re sore?” He asked as if he didn’t understand the pain Craig was in. But in a way, he didn’t understand it. Kenny was used to death defying pain.

“I did miss you,” Craig blankly lied. Kenny huffed then stepped back.

“Go get on your hands and knees.” Kenny commanded. But Craig refused to listen. He just stood there and crossed his arms. Kenny knew Craig wasn’t in the mood for these dumb activities anymore.

“ _Go. Get on. Your hands. And your knees._ ” Kenny pronounced each syllable slowly. Craig just stared blankly at Kenny. The blond leaned forwards to intensify his glare. “Baby boys are meant to listen to their daddy’s.” Kenny condescendingly cooed. Craig just flipped Kenny off instead of ‘listening’. Kenny huffed and Craig tried to ignore how he noticed the anger that was boiling up inside Kenny. Craig took a step back when Kenny moved towards him.

Craig was then thrown onto the bed within one fast movement. Craig landed on his stomach which made him wince in pain. He weakly got up before he was forced back down again.

“Lift your arse up. You disobeyed daddies’ orders. It’s time for daddy to punish you.” Kenny growled as he forced Craig’s hips up. Craig’s face and chest pressed into the smelly mattress. He felt his eyes tear up at the way his wound was stretched out.

“Kenny- you’re going to pop my stitch-“

_SMACK_

Craig yelled in pain as Kenny’s hand striked his asscheek harshly. Craig yelped and closed his eyes tightly.

“That’s for asking me for help.”

_SMACK_

“That’s for not obeying me.” Kenny breathlessly said. He started to rub his dick. He could see a red hand mark appearing on the pale skin of Craig’s arse. It had white welts around the edges of the hand shape which made Kenny smirk. His hand stand from the slaps and it turned him on. He stroked his dick, feeling it slowly harden in his hand before he let go of himself to strike Craig’s asscheek again.

_SMACK_

“And that’s for being a little shit who stuck the no-no finger up at daddy.” Kenny climbed to sit on the bed, his left hand stroking his dick while he looked over Craig’s back. Craig sniffled and tried to hold back some tears. He braced himself for the next slap.

_SMACK_

That final one struck Craig hard enough for him to move forwards and temporarily sob. “And that ones for calling someone else daddy.” Kenny stroked his penis faster, feeling as it became fully hard. Craig shook his head and pressed his forehead into the mattress.

“Kenny- pl-please..” He gasped.

“That’s not my name right now.” Kenny stated as he positioned himself behind Craig. His hands roughly moved to Craig’s arse. His thumbs pressed to the teenagers asshole so he could spread his cheeks apart. He leaned down and spat on Craig’s hole.

“D-Daddy- please- no..” Craig shivered when he felt Kenny’s spit on his asshole. Kenny looked at the puckered entrance with a filthy smirk.

“I know you want it baby boy.. don’t lie to yourself.” Kenny cooed as he rubbed his knob up against Craig’s hole. Craig trembled, his dick twitching when he knew that Kenny was right. That’s what made the whole thing disgusting. Craig was in so much exhausting pain, but here he was getting horny over some older guy treating him like the beautiful shit he is. “Tell me that you want it.” Kenny demanded as he circled his hips a little, making the tip of his cock rub against the outer ring.

“I.. I want it.. daddy.. I want your cock inside me..” Craig panted. He ignored the pain in his abdomen when he felt Kenny begin to push in.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you’re wondering, a ‘Catamite’ is a boy who is the bottom if he’s with an older man. But in ancient Greece it was a pubescent boy who was the intimate companion of a young man. It’s kinda like the uke who needs to have an older seme.


	3. Chapter Two - Trade Mistakes

_ Chapter Two – Trade Mistakes  _

Kenny grunted as he pulled his dick out of Craig’s weeping asshole. He looked down and watched as his dying member popped out. His thick white cum oozed out afterwards and a heavy sigh slipped from his lips. Kenny gave Craig’s arse a good smack before he leaned backwards. Craig fell to the side and laid there, his eyes closed and his body screaming in pain. The teen panted heavily and he released a little whine.

“You came on my bed. Don’t make me punish you properly.” Kenny stretched his arms out. He arched his back then leaned forwards so that he could poke at Craig’s cum. Craig just huffed and laid still. He was filled with doubt and a horrible sensation that pulled at whatever happiness would have been in him. He didn’t even feel all that relieved despite his orgasm.

“Sorry…” Craig said softly. Kenny made a small huffy sound of disapproval. Craig cleared his throat. “Sorry daddy,” he murmured a correction. Craig slowly sat up, grunting a little at the pain in his torso. It was uncomfortable and he wished that it would just fucking stop. Kenny looked at him and sighed.

“You can leave now.” Kenny said with an unhappy sigh. Craig looked over at him before he slowly got up. Kenny’s sperm was still dripping from his anus as he walked to collect his clothes. He slowly and carefully dressed himself before he moved over to the door of the bedroom. Kenny looked at him in silence. “Where’s daddy’s goodbye kiss?” Craig blinked. Kenny called himself daddy more than Craig did.

Craig walked back over to the bed that Kenny was sitting on. He leaned down and gave him a light peck on the corner of his lips. “When can I see you again daddy?” It was a familiar line that Craig had trained himself to say after he saw Kenny.

“Sunday night.” Kenny said as he reached forwards to grab onto Craig’s arse. Craig didn’t react to the sudden contact. Instead he just nodded and slowly turned around. He made sure he had everything that he needed on him before he left. He walked through the house, noticing that Kenny’s parents were passed out in the lounge area. He was curious about Kenny’s family and what his life was like outside of their relationship. But he also didn’t give a fuck and he knew Kenny wouldn’t really tell him anyway.

Craig still wasn’t ready to return home. He stepped onto the train track and just stood there. He looked down the rails and then looked up at the sky. He adjusted his hat then tucked his hands into his pockets. A very minimal amount of snowflakes started to fall around him. A few land on his face, so he started to wipe it off.

“Craaaiiig Tuuuckeeer.” Eric Cartmans voice slurred out of nowhere. Craig looked around, finding Eric at his side.

“What do you want?” Craig spat. He patted his pocket and wished he had a cigarette on him. He remembered that Kenny had offered him vodka and weed. Or was that just a lie to get him to go over. He pushed that thought aside so he could talk to Cartman.

“What were you doing at Kenny’s house?” Eric pried.

“That’s not of your business fat fuck.” Craig spat. He stared at Eric with bored eyes. Eric didn’t seem to notice, let alone care that Craig was very disinterested in this conversation. And it had barely even started yet.

“It’s none of my business to worry about a _friend_?” The last word was spoken sarcastically.

“Why do you even care?” Craig disinterestedly asked as he started to walk off the tracks.

“Oh.. You know..” Eric started. “I know what you and Kenny get up too.” He was wearing one of those shit eating grins that Craig wanted to punch out of existence. He was hardly bothered by Eric’s words. He just turned around and continued to walk.

“You don’t know shit Cartman.” He huffed. He could barely believe that he was wasting his time talking to Eric Cartman. Eric held his hands behind his back and walked smugly beside Craig.

“Mhmm. That’s what you think.” He slurred. Craig turned to look at Eric properly. He planned on actually punching him this time but he was already running off. Eric stopped by some bushes to lean forwards and pant. Once he caught his breath he looked back at Craig. “EY! Don’t look at me! I’m supposed to creepily disappear!” Eric yelled. Craig just rolled his eyes and continued his walk.

It felt nice for him to shower. He got into the shower and washed his body off. His dirty clothes were in the washing basket and the hot water was spraying over his sore body. He looked down at the stitches and frowned. It hurt to have such a painful cut right over his torso like that. He noticed that Kenny hadn’t popped any from the way they had fucked. Craig only took a short shower so he could climb into bed as fast as possible.

He was laying in his room, blue Terrence and Phillip themed button-up pyjama top with matching leggings hugging his body. The room was dark and cold. Just the way he liked it. His stomach grumbled but he didn’t care about how hungry he was. He climbed into his bed, pulling his sheets up over his body then turning to look out the window. He was curious about whatever dumb scheme Eric Cartman was working on, but that was an easy thought to dismiss.

Craig’s body was basically screaming with relief as his warm, smooth sheets touched him. He yawned and closed his eyes, getting into his favourite sleeping position. His legs were curled up to his chest and he was basically a little ball of Craig. Thoughts about his father and his family crept into his mind, which made him painfully huff. So he started to just lay there and think about Kenny instead. As confusing as Kenny and his catamite kinks were, he was the only thing that made sense to Craig right now.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

Craig remembered how it all started clearer than the water that came from clean taps.

_~ Ten Months Ago ~_

Kenny flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. His foot twisted and he exhaled the last of the nicotine that dangerously filled his lungs. He licked his lips and looked up. The sun had only just set and South Park felt dead. There was no excitement around here anymore. Kenny was sitting outside Skeeters Bar, waiting for some drunk bastard to stumble out so he could take him home and have some filthy fun. He was sitting on a pile of crates by the corner of the bar when he noticed a much younger boy walking towards the area. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the boy clad in blue.

Craig looked down at the sidewalk as he headed in slow strides towards the bar. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his jacket and he only looked up to see if he was even in the right area. It wasn't that his mind was busy, he was more so just empty and dead-feeling. He barely knew where he was anymore let alone why he was there. If the void in his life couldn't be filled, maybe he could get distracted by being filled in a different way. He kicked at the ground, confirming he was in the right place. The only other person in sight was a figure, probably male, clad in a bright yet dirtied orange parka on some crates. Craig paid no attention to him and went to enter the bar.

Kenny lazily stood up and stepped to the side. He walked over so he could stand closer to the door. Kenny leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot resting over the other. "You shouldn't be here kid," Kenny smirked.

Craig's head turned back to the orange-clad man and he automatically displayed his middle finger. "Fuck off."

"There’s a lot of dirty old men in there who would love a taste of someone as cute as you…" Kenny said as he stood up properly. He walked over to the boy and pushed himself between him and the door. Craig looked over Kenny’s body with an unamused expression. He rolled his eyes since he was not in the mood for this fucker. He wasn’t in the mood for anything, but he was here for a reason. He pushed at the older man. "Yeah, well, that's perfect. Because I'd do anything for a fuck right now."

"You'd do anything?" One of Kenny’s eyebrows curiously lifted. He stayed where he was and kept his arms firmly crossed. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait for some drunk filthy man to mistake him for a princess. Craig shrugged.

"Yeah. I need to fuck. So if people in there can't keep their old hands off me then great." He grunted, moving to try and get around the stranger.

"I'll fuck you baby boy. I'll fuck you real good~" Kenny slurred. He leaned in closer to Craig to emphasize his point. Craig cringed at the nickname and he almost leaned away.  He could smell the man's breathe. It smelt of smoke, drugs and unwashed filth. Perfect for him. He scowled a bit and leaned forwards, too. "You're offering, then?"

"How could I not?" Kenny’s voice was as astounded as he was. He looked Craig up and down and slowly nodded. He wants this one. Kenny was the kind of guy who could usually manage to find a way to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted this boy.

Craig rolled his eyes and then shrugged. "Whatever. Let’s do it then. You got a place?"

"Yeah. It’s a ten minute walk. Think your horny hole can endure that?" Kenny smirked and started to walk. Craig scowled and flipped his finger up one last time before stowing his hands in his pockets once more.

"I can handle it." He started striding after him. He didn't even want to know this strangers name. He was willing to fuck Craig in ten minutes, and that’s all he needed to know. He'd found someone before even going into the bar, so tonight had turned out more perfect than any of the nights recently. Kenny looked back at the boy. He noticed how he acted twenty but looked twelve.

"How old are you?" Kenny asked.

“What’s it to you?” Craig spat as he walked behind the blond.

“I can tell you’re underage.” Kenny stated flatly. Craig pursed his lips and looked down.

"Fourteen." He grunted his reply, knowing he didn't fully look it. Or act it. "You?" He grunted, not really caring at all.

Kenny felt a weird sensation tug at his insides, but an even more thrillingly sexy one pull on his crotch. "Twenty one." Kenny answered as they walked. Craig nodded in acknowledgment. Not as old as what he could have picked up, then. Craig decided that it was better to have a twenty one year old than a fifty year old. This guy was more likely to be better at the actual fucking.

It took a little under ten minutes, but the rest of the walk to Kenny’s place was quiet. Kenny carelessly led the boy through his home and straight to his bedroom. He took him in then shut the door behind him.

"What’s your name Baby boy?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. That nickname again. Hearing it made Craig hold back a cringe.

"Craig." He answered with slight hopes that the guy would stop saying that weird nickname now. The dark-haired boy thought it was mainly the older guys who were into stuff like that, but whatever goes.

"You suit that name." Kenny said as he started to unzip his pants. Craig's eyes flicked to the roof briefly as he blinked and took off his jacket, then his trousers and underwear. He kept his shirt on, not out of shyness {he didn't have time or room for that} but out of laziness.

"What about you?" He asked nonchalantly as he ambled over to the bed.

"What about me?" Kenny asked as he stood naked before the teen.

"Your name." Craig grunted in response, crossing his arms and stepping right in front of the blond.

"Kenny. But you won't be calling me that tonight." Kenny smirked as he stepped closer to Craig,

"I won't be?" Craig drawled uninterestedly. He wasn't exactly planning on screaming the guy's name anyway that night.

"Tonight I'm your daddy. And you're going to do everything that daddy tells you to do." Kenny smirked. Craig raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to call you _daddy_?” He had just wanted a fuck, but... well, if this got him one, he'd do it.

Kenny nodded. "I want you to call me daddy. And baby boys must obey their daddy..." Kenny rested his hand on the side of Craig’s pretty face. ‘ _So that's what was with the 'baby boy' talk’_ Craig thought to himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Just as long as you fuck me I'll be fine." Craig huffed.

"Good. Get in a comfy positon then." Kenny said as he started to look around his room for some condoms and lube. Craig turned to the bed and climbed on it, lying on his back and getting as comfy as he could on the shit mattress. His shirt wasn't exactly hiding anything downstairs, not that he cared. He watched the man as he walked around the room. Kenny moved onto the bed after retrieving some lube.

"I don't have a condom." He stated. Craig shrugged and stayed where he was laying.

"That doesn't make a difference to me." Craig nasally said. Kenny looked over Craig’s body as he shuffled closer. He looked like he had only just started puberty.

"Have you had sex before?" Kenny asked. Craig hesitated, then simply answered by shrugging nonchalantly.

"Do you even care?"

"No." Kenny smirked as he lubed his dick up. He squirted some of the lube onto it then started rubbing. He was hardening at the sight of Craig. He looked over the teen’s body. He was pleased with what he was seeing. "Touch yourself baby boy...” He helplessly cooed.

Craig huffed softly through his nose and reached one hand down to start rubbing and touching himself, cheeks slightly hot but face resting in its normal careless state. As he looked up at the blond, he thought about how even though he would have been willing to go for something older, it was fortunate for him to come across a younger, at least more aesthetically pleasing guy first, even if he did have weird kinks. Kenny smiled and moved closer, nodding slowly.

"Mmmm that’s it baby.. Keep touching yourself for daddy...” Kenny smirked as he rubbed his slippery dick. Craig almost rolled his eyes, but instead he closed them. He pumped himself a little harder and let his lips part in a pleasured exhale. "Do you want daddy to fill his baby’s little hole?" Kenny had no shame talking like this. Unfortunately he struggled to find someone who would talk back. He tried to urge this boy to go along with it though. Craig opened his eyes. He hadn't expected to _be_ expected to talk much, but adhered to his 'anything for a fuck' motto.

"Yes, I do." He hadn't exactly dirty talked before but it was an answer. He pumped faster.

"Tell me that you want it." Kenny demanded with a firmer tone.

"...I want it." Craig replied a bit louder, rubbing his thumb over his head a few times and then going back to pumping himself steadily.

"You want what?" Kenny smirked as he lined his dick up with Craig's ass. He rubbed at the outside slowly, not even taking the time to prepare the boy. Craig's brow dipped slightly as he felt Kenny rubbing him there.

"I want... your dick to fill my- hole, or whatever it was..." he awkwardly said.

"Who do you want to fill you?" Kenny smirked as he kept rubbing that area. His knob was slippery and it made Craig’s insides tingle. He could feel how it was _right there_ yet all it was doing was rubbing.

"You..." Craig almost sighed. "...Daddy." He added on, the word feeling strange in his mouth.

"Mmmmm that's it baby... Daddy will fill you..." Kenny sighed happily as he slowly pushed the tip of his dick in. Craig gasped sharply but he tried to hide it as much as he could, just the penetration causing a stinging, stretching pain in his arse. He felt full enough already. He let his breath out and re-opened his eyes in determination. It'd feel good soon, if this guy knew what he was doing. And he had had lube, at least. Kenny chuckled and leaned forwards, taking a hold of Craig’s dick. He moved the boys hand out of the way so that he could start stroking it fast.

"You alright baby boy?"

"Yes." Craig grunted out, his arse still stinging, but another's hand on his erection helped dull the pain a fair bit. He let his head, which had tensed and risen up, fall back onto the pillow, both hands now at his sides. Kenny looked down at the boy. He noticed that he looked cute with his shirt up the way it was. He wanted to see him without it on, but he also didn’t mind seeing him like this for now. Kenny started to pump Craig’s dick as fast as his hand would allow. He then moaned as he slammed his hips forwards. He shoved his entire length into Craig's ass. It was almost uncomfortably tight, but the pleasure was worth it. Craig hadn't meant to let out a yell that was more of a scream.

" _Fuck_! Fucking~!" He gasped and ground his teeth, hands slamming into and gripping the sheets. He felt like his arse had just ripped open. Fucking bastard had just shoved himself in all at once. Craig couldn't squirm since every movement that he would make made his hole burn even more. His eyes shut firmly but tears made his eyes burn as well. There was no way he was letting any tears slip, though. Kenny watched Craig's face with a filthy smile. Craig looked like he was in pain. It was the most expression he had seen on the boy so far. He slowly pulled out, still stroking Craig's dick.

Craig tried not to pant and he gathered himself as much as possible, the feeling of Kenny pulling out making him whine in pain as the friction burned the edges of his hole, but having less in there was relieving. As was the hand still moving over his erection that had gone down a bit because of Kenny had slammed into him, he closed his eyes. His breath came out in sharp huffs and he swallowed to get himself under control again. "Fuck, dude."

"You swear too much," Kenny stated. He was no better but he also didn't care about hypocrisy. He then moved his dick back into Craig, only moving it in gently this time. He didn't go all the way.

Craig was too distracted to really respond to Kenny with anything more than a huff. He needed this to start feeling good, or at least less painful. Craig realised that this was at least distracting. It was making him feel a different kind of pain, so he'd just take it. There was no fucking way he was backing out of this. He kept his eyes squeezed closed and his fingers shifted in their grip of the bed sheet. He tried to relax his arse enough for it to hurt less. Kenny would move halfway in before pulling out. He moaned softly as his dick moved back and forth the way it was. He tried to rub up some more, aiming for Craig's prostate. He stroked Craig in time with the movements of his hips. Craig slowly opened his eyes so he could watch Kenny move. It was a sexy sight to behold. The way Kenny’s naked body would move. He could see the muscles in his abdomen tighten and become more defined when he moved a certain way. Paying attention to those details numbed some of the uncomfortable stinging.

Craig grunted and hissed a bit more at the pain, but it gradually was starting to lessen. Then he let out what sounded like a confused moan. He had felt a new sensation, a good one that was coming from inside his arse. It was only soft but paired with the touch on his dick, it made the pain more bearable.

"Relax baby..." Kenny said soothingly while he continued to move his hips in that same, steady pace. Craig opened his eyes to glare a little at the man, but he took heed and let out a long exhale, trying to let the muscles of his arse relax. His breath still hitched at the mixture of stinging pain and pleasure, and he felt that inside goodness again, just fainter.

"K-Keep~" He grunted and reminded himself to relax again. The pain was subsiding.

"Keep?" Kenny smirked, his other hand holding Craig’s hip. He started rolling his own hips into Craig, still moaning at how great it felt to grind inside him.

"Keep~ just... hngnfah! There! Ngghhh..." Craig moaned at the end of a gasp as his prostate was firmly rubbed against by the knob of Kenny's penis, and as it happened the pain just went out of his mind. It came back, but if Kenny could keep doing that then he might orgasm tonight despite having his ass ripped open. Kenny chuckled and started to really rub against that one spot. He moved himself and his hand faster. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling.

"Baby has a nice hole.." Kenny cooed. Craig's arms bent on either side of him, fingers still fisted into the sheets. He closed his eyes, head rested back on the pillow. He let out grunts and restrained pants, but almost-whine like moans were muffled against closed lips. Kenny moaned and kept moving. He rubbed upwards and tried to slowly push more of himself in. Craig trembled slightly and a loud, proper moan left his mouth as Kenny rubbed so perfectly inside him all of a sudden. It was still stinging, but fuck it if Kenny didn't make his prostate sing at that moment. He was feeling fuller again as the blond pushed deeper and it felt almost like he was at his limit.

Kenny started to move a little faster. He couldn't help himself though when he started to fuck in and out of Craig. He pounded into him, aiming at the others prostate while he still pumped his dick. Craig gasped slightly and kept his eyes firmly shut. He grunted but then moaned as well. His hands twisting and moving upwards beside his head as they didn't know what to do with themselves while this was happening. Craig's breath was being knocked out of him with every thrust of Kenny's hips, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his hips started moving more consistently with Kenny's. The pain was more of a lingering sting around his hole and the stretching ache of being filled so much so suddenly, but Craig no longer gave a single fuck about it at all. This was just what he needed. Kenny grunted and moved himself in and out as fast and hard as his body possibly could. He moaned and held onto Craig tightly. He liked this boy’s tight arsehole so much more than he knew he should have.

Craig gasped and was almost surprised at the feeling of his orgasm churning inside him. He moved his hips harder against Kenny's, grinding so that every one of the other's thrusts filled him and rubbed hard against his prostate to urge his orgasm on even more. His chest was heaving as he gave himself over more and more to pleasure mixed with the bittersweet stinging pain. Kenny couldn’t stop moving himself. The tightening in his lower body eventually became relief. Kenny leaned over Craig’s body, closing his eyes as he shuddered and shot his cum deep into Craig’s ass. His hand didn't stop moving over Craig’s dick as his cum filled the boy up.

"Ffngh fuck you feel so good baby…" Kenny moaned. His jaw was slack and he felt satisfied. Craig was a bit startled by the sensation of Kenny's cum spurting inside him but it didn't show much on his face. He was worried for a moment that he wouldn't get to finish, but Kenny's hand and dick and even the feeling of that hot seed inside him finally managed to bring him closer to the edge, and then over it right as Kenny was done with his own orgasm. Craig inhaled deeply, moaned, and then bucked his hips as he came.

Kenny felt Craig's cum covering his hand and fingers. He looked down at his hand and how Craig’s cum seemed to perfectly coat his pale skin. He breathlessly moaned as he slowly pulled out. He watched his dick and his sperm come out of Craig's arsehole afterwards. He licked his lips then leaned back. "You're a good boy...” He said again. Craig could feel his shirt sticking to his skin with sweat and the little trickling feeling that was Kenny's cum exiting his ass.

"Thanks." he grunted bluntly. Kenny sat there for a moment before he pushed himself off the side of the bed. He huffed and stretched his limbs out.

"Alright. Thanks for the fuck. Bye." He said as he opened up his bedroom door, gesturing for Craig to leave. Craig blinked and looked at the door. He didn’t think that the other man was being serious. Craig rolled his eyes greatly but sat up, hissing and grinding his teeth at the wicked pain in his lower half. He could deal with it, though. He got up and went over to his clothes.

"You got a tissue at least?" Craig asked.

"Nah, just use my shirt." Kenny shrugged.

Craig slowly walked over to where the piece of clothing laid, every step making his ass sting more. He picked up the shirt and cleaned his ass out as much as he could without causing /too/ much pain, then threw it down again and went to put his underwear, pants, jacket and finally his beanie. Bending over to put his pants on hurt like hell, but it was easier than when Kenny first plunged into him with no cares. He walked to towards the door, trying not to show his discomfort which he was great at.

"Bye." Was all he said before making his leave. He walked through the house awkwardly and went straight home. Kenny watched as the boy walk out then sighed. He shut his bedroom door behind him then walked over to his bed. He flopped onto it, not caring about those few splotches of cum that touched him when he did. He did really like that boy, and he knew that he _needed_ to see him again.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

_~ Present ~_

Craig could feel his penis twitch again, but it was easy for him to ignore it. He was about to fall asleep when he could hear his phone buzzing. He had left it on the nightstand next to his bed. He turned over and picked it up, squinting at the light. It was fully charged and he had one missed call. When he checked his call log, he was almost disappointed to see that his parents didn’t try to contact him when he hadn’t been home for so long.

**[one missed call] – K. Broflovski**

Craig stared at the screen before rolling his eyes. He was going to put the phone down but it started to buzz in his hand. He looked at the phone again.

**[INCOMING CALL] – K. Broflovski**

Craig grunted in annoyance. He considered just putting the phone in his pants and letting the vibrations be useful. He decided against that and swiped to answer the call. He held the phone to his ear and grunted.

“What?” He nasally hissed.

 _“Dude what the fuck have you done?”_ Kyle’s worried voice came from the other end of the phone.

_TBC_

_~A/N: Just gotta give some cred to bae for helping me write the flashback to when Craig and Kenny first fucked. I don’t usually need help writing any of my stuff but I wanted to have a better feel for their first time together, so we roleplayed some most of that part. I brought it into the story and edited it as well as strictly told her what I wanted to do xD In a way she did help write it but yeah, it’ll probably not happen again._  
  



	4. Chapter Three - You're Worse Than Nicotine

_ Chapter Three - You’re Worse Than Nicotine _

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Craig asked as he held onto the phone.

 _“I’m talking about you and Kenny. Haven’t you seen it?”_ Kyle’s voice sounded distressed.

“No. I don’t care. I want to sleep.” Craig stated in an irritated tone.

 _“No- dude you have to care. There’s a-“Craig_ pressed the red **[end call]** button and then put his phone back where it was. Whatever it was, it could wait. He would much rather enjoy the comforts of his bed and the silence of his room than listen to Kyle’s annoying voice. Craig sighed and closed his eyes, getting into his comfy position again so he could let sleep take over.

Waking up the next day was hard for Craig. It was the last day of the school week. He considered just staying home but he wanted some of the cafeteria food. With the motive of collecting food in his mind, he was able to crack his eyes open and look out his window. It was morning. He sat up slowly and moved his sheets off him. His body felt heavy and it was rejecting his movements. He moved slowly and forced himself to stand.

Getting through that morning was hard. Craig’s eyes drooped and he felt miserable while he prepared his breakfast. He could hear Ruby ask him various questions and talk about subjects Craig and her rarely discussed. He ignored his little sister though and continued with his morning routine. Leaving the house that morning felt strange.

He walked through the streets and he felt like everyone was watching him. But when he looked around, no one was inside. He had a weird feeling that was soaking through his emotional numbness. A heavy sigh was pushed from his lips and he made it to the bus stop in time.

Everybody turned away as soon as Craig stepped on the bus. Craig’s blue eyes scanned the students who sat in their seats; some with friends by their side and some alone. Craig slowly walked onto the bus. He went to sit beside Clyde but he pretended to not see Craig. He tried for Token but he moved to sit with Jimmy. He walked a few more steps down then looked down at Tweek.

The bus jolted before it returned to its driving state. Craig quickly grabbed the chair and looked down at Tweek. They were used to sitting next to each other even if they disliked each other. Tweek’s nervous green eyes looked up at Craig for a second before he turned to look out the window. His body twitched and Craig sighed and found himself an empty seat.

The bus stopped at the last stop before school. The usual two boys who got onto this bus walked on. Eric took his seat at the front and peaked back at Craig with a smug smirk. Kyle on the other hand walked over and sat beside Craig.

Craig looked the Jew up and down before turning his bored attention to the world outside the bus. Kyle awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Have you seen it yet..?” Kyle asked in a soft whisper. Everyone on the bus had been silent since Craig got on. Craig was beginning to get sick of Kyle asking about whether he had ‘seen’ it or not.

“No. I have not seen it.” Craig huffed.

“Cartman posted a video of you and Kenny.” Kyle stated triumphantly.

“What kind of video?” Craig raised an eyebrow. Kyle was pulled away though. Craig watched as Eric tossed Kyle down the bus and then plopped his fat arse beside Craig.

“So… How are you..?” Eric dumbly asked. Craig raised an eyebrow. He didn’t care about what Eric was doing. He didn’t care about what Kyle was worried about. He didn’t care about anything. The only thing that mattered to him was when he would next see his daddy.

Walking through school was identical to walking onto the bus. Everyone stopped what they were doing to just stand there and watch as Craig walked in. He looked ahead of himself and pretended as if he couldn’t notice the millions of stares. He walked straight to his locker and was met with a series of horrid black Sharpie. Craig could smell that the Sharpie was freshly used. Words like “faggot” and “daddys boy” were scribbled onto the locker with permanent marker. Craig decided to pretend like he couldn’t see that either. He opened his locker to retrieve whatever it was he needed before he went to class.

Class was awkward.

School was awkward.

Craig secretly felt awkward.

While he sat and listened to the hands on the clock tick, he desperately waited for the bell to ring so he could go home and pretend like things weren’t weird between him and the entire population of South Park elementary.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

Craig miserably waited for Sunday night to roll around. He felt disgusting. His stitches were feeling a lot better since the jew had fixed him up but he still felt shitty in his mind. He sucked on the end of a cheap cigarette and walked through the night. The crisp air hugged his body with its cold arms. But as the nicotine filled his lungs, he felt painfully warm. He walked to the McCormick residence and opened the door.

By now he had learnt to just let himself in. He had learnt that Karen didn’t care if he was there. Kenny’s parents didn’t give two shits about it either. Not even Kevin budged. Craig just walked through. Kenny’s family were all huddled around the television. Needles were sticking out of their arms and beer was in their hands.

What a perfect night at Kenny’s place.

Craig walked to Kenny’s room and knocked on that door five times. They had agreed that five knocks meant they were here for sex. Craig patiently waited. He would always patiently wait for daddy. That’s what made him a good boy.

The door opened and Kenny smirked at Craig. “So you’ve come for some special daddy time?”

“Yes..” Craig stared at Kenny with a deadpan expression. Kenny kissed Craig’s forehead before he turned around and walked into his room. Craig followed Kenny from behind and then closed the door behind him.

“I have a gift for you baby,” Kenny mused. Craig cocked his head to the side and he crossed his arms. He hated it when Kenny bought him things. Especially since they were mostly sexual. “If you want your gift then you have to start showing more expression when daddy fucks you.” Kenny spoke in a condescending tone. It send shivers down Craig’s spine.

“Keep the gift then,” Craig simply grunted.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Kenny held his index finger up so it could tick from left to right in time with his tutting. “You’re daddys good boy… His precious baby boy..” Kenny stepped closer to Craig. “I have something important for you. You’ll like this one. It will suit you.” Kenny sounded so full of himself. He then walked over to his bed and grabbed a plastic bag that was beside it.

“Baby.. Please take your pants off for daddy.” Kenny soothed as he walked back to Craig. Kenny reached into the bag so he could pull out his gift for Craig.

Craig obliged to his commands by pulling his pants down.

Kenny looked down at all the package that his precious baby boy had to offer him. He couldn’t help but smile dumbly when he looked at the way Craig’s dick hung between his legs. He was clean shaven and it generally looked nice. Foreskin and all. Kenny got on his knees in front of the penis that was currently being presented to him. Craig looked down and watched as Kenny reached into the bag and pulled out a cockring. Craig tried hard to not roll his eyes and make a sound of distaste.

“Ken-“

“Ahem.” Kenny cleared his throat when he heard the first syllable of his name.

“Daddy… Why..” Craig looked down at the object with confusion.

“It’s a special cockring baby…” Kenny smirked and reached forwards. He pressed he tips of his fingers delicately to the dick before him. Kenny’s eyes were level with the sex organ and Craig was trying to hold back his blush. Anyone would feel insecure about having their daddys face down there.

“Special?” Craig questioned. Kenny nodded and started to give Craig’s dick a few nice, light strokes. His hand wrapped around the member and he moved it up and down. Craig still felt rather miserable, and he wasn’t exactly in the perfect mood to have someone’s hand on his junk. But Kenny’s hands were magical.

Craig could feel his dick twitch as Kenny touched it further. Craig let out a subtle sigh when he let the feelings spark from down there. He let out a shaky breath when Kenny’s fingers were touching the underside of his dick. Hey were rubbing up and down on a particular vein that made Craig dizzy. He wanted to close his eyes but instead he looked down to watch Kenny’s larger hand rub up and down on his penis. Then both of Kenny’s big hands were touching him. He watched as Kenny’s thumb pulled his foreskin back. Kenny leaned forwards, giving the now exposed head a little lick before he pressed puckered lips to it.

It was very rare for Kenny to ever give blowjobs.

Which was a shame since he was so fucking good at them. Kenny’s mouth slowly started to move down even further. His lips were encasing Craig’s cock so easily. Kenny never found it hard to take on all of Craig’s length since he wasn’t as big as he said he was. Well. He wasn’t as big as Kenny.

Craig didn’t know what to do. He awkwardly stood in Kenny McCormick’s filthy bedroom with his even filthier mouth on his cock. Kenny managed to get Craig to full hardness before he pulled away. He licked his lips then walked over to the bed.

“Go lay down on your back and spread your legs.” Kenny commanded.

“Yes daddy,” Craig nodded and walked over. He felt weird about walking with an erection pointing to the heavens. He got onto the bed, slowly turning around so that he could face the roof. He looked up at the cracked ceiling and then looked over at Kenny. He kept his eyes locked with the blonds as his legs slowly slid apart. He spread them as best as he could then bent his knees. He held them up a bit and looked over at Kenny with a bit of a cheeky grin.

“Are you going to fuck your baby tonight? Daddy..” Craig’s smirk and the words that left his teasing lips made Kenny shiver. Craig was barely one for speaking. Kenny walked over to the bed and climbed on. He was on his knees and he shuffled over to Craig, cockring still in his hand and waiting to be used.

“Only if my baby want’s me to,” Kenny smirked in return. He leaned down, hooking the cocking around one of his fingers as he grabbed Craig’s hips. He held onto the boys hips and moved them upwards. Without even questioning if he was clean, Kenny leaned down and licked at Craig’s asshole. Craig gasped and wanted to close his legs up. Sucking his dick was one thing but licking his asshole was something completely different.

“D-Daddy-“ Craig sharply inhaled as Kenny pressed his tongue into Craig’s puckered hole. It was a completely new sensation for Craig. To have a tongue in his ass. Kenny held onto Craig’s hips his hands moving down to grope at Craig’s ass. His hands moved so that his thumbs could spread Craig’s asscheeks apart. He held Craig’s sensitive areas open and leaned forwards to kiss, lick and suck at it. He then started to push his tongue in which made Craig’s body arch. He was breathing heavily as the ticklish sensation of Kenny’s tongue licking at his rectum scattered over his heaving frame.

Kenny gave the hole one final lick before he pulled back and wiped the excess saliva from his mouth. Then he leaned down and rubbed the tip of his index finger on Craig’s hole. The pad of that finger teased Craig and it made the boy whine. He felt empty and needy and didn’t know how to ask Kenny to fill him.

Craig squirmed and closed his eyes when Kenny put his finger in. Kenny’s finger was thin and bony yet it filled Craig as well as his thick dick would have. Kenny curled his finger upwards and instantly found Craig’s prostate. Craig’s body arched to the point of pain and he almost screamed. Kenny found this sight immensely arousing. He could feel his dick tighten and rise even higher. He started to aggressively stroke this nerve, pleasure inducing area inside Craig.

Craig’s body felt like it had come to life. He let out long moans and he whined childishly. He panted and tried to push his ass down to get more of the feeling. After a while Kenny added a second finger. His index and middle finger rubbed on Craig’s sweet spot. Craig gasped and his hands flew to the side to grab the sheets. Kenny knew how to touch him perfectly. When Kenny noticed that a drip of precum had begun to ooze from Craig’s penis, he knew that now was a good time to make his move.

His fingers slipped out and he straightened up his body. He brought forth the cockring and started stroking Craig’s dick again. Being empty again wasn’t nice for Craig. He whined again and he looked down at Kenny through half lidded, desperate eyes.

“D-daddy… please…” He panted. His face was flushed and he reached down to grab his own asscheeks. he spread himself apart and looked at Kenny. His jaw was loose and he almost struggled to speak.

“Daddy… Please fill me again…” Kenny’s heart temporarily stopped. Since Craig was barely one for dirty talking or begging, hearing him talk made Kenny ecstatic. He had planned on just putting the cockring on Craig and leaving him in a horny mess, but Kenny physically could not give this up.

“What was that baby? You want me to fill you?” Kenny smirked and moved closer to Craig. He continued to stroke his dick. He put the cockring to the side and held onto his own dick. The hand touching Craig moved to Craig’s thigh.

“I- I need you to- fuck- come on daddy I fucking need you.” Craig sounded as desperate as he looked. Kenny licked his lips and nodded, taking no time to thrust himself into Craig. Since Craig wasn’t fully prepared, being stretched so suddenly made it feel like Kenny’s dick was tearing through him. But he was more than ready for this sensation so being filled so much made him moan loudly. Kenny buried all of himself into Craig before he pulled out and slid back in again. He tried to grind upwards, aiming to rub against Craig’s prostate again.

Shudders ran through Craig’s body as Kenny moved in and out of him He still held his asscheeks apart and he moaned more when Kenny touched all the right places inside of him. He looked at Kenny breathlessly, his eyes still pleading for more. Kenny decide to not satisfy that need tonight. So he grabbed the cockring and positioned it on Craig’s dick and balls. He had to stop moving his hips to make sure it was on properly. Craig could feel the tightening sensation of certain areas inside him being cut off. His dick felt tight and he noticed that Kenny had trapped the blood.

“Wh-what-?” Craig blinked with confusion.

“I’ll be the only one finishing tonight.” Kenny said in a mockingly soothe tone. Craig huffed and watched how stupid his dick looked. Kenny reached over and he grabbed his phone. He still kept his dick inside Craig as he flicked through a few apps.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Craig stared blankly at Kenny, almost all of the desperation gone. He tried to roll his hips downwards to have Kenny’s dick moved, but Kenny just stayed still. He smirked and opened up his newest app. He pressed a little button on it which made the cockring come to life.

The cockring started to buzz as it vibrated on Craig. The younger boy let out a loud gasp when his dick stated to vibrate. The cockring vibrated on a delectable spot. Craig’s moans were shaky, and he was still confused.

“See… My phone connects to the vibrating settings. It’s been turned on now.” Kenny flicked Craig’s erected penis and smirked. He showed off the app to Craig, and in return Craig huffed with slight annoyance.

“How did you even manage to afford something like that?” Craig grunted.

“I saved up for it. Had to go a few weeks without drugs but it will be worth it.” Kenny said with a little cheeky grin. He held the phone up so Craig could look at it as he pressed certain buttons. Kenny pressed a button that made the vibrations intensify. Then he pressed the button that turned it off. “It works from fantastic distances. All I have to do is press any of these buttons and it will vibrate however I want it too. And if you take it off, then an alarm will go off. Daddy’s trusting you to keep this on. Do you think you can do it?” Kenny smirked.

“It’s fucking dumb-“

“Uh-uh uh… Don’t use bad language or that, or I’ll have to punish you.” Craig almost wanted to question his daddy, but instead he nodded slowly. “You will wear this all day tomorrow. I will change the vibrations as I please. You will not take it off. And you will come down here immediately after school ends. Understand?” Kenny spoke strictly. Craig nodded.

“Yes daddy. I understand.” Craig said shakily.

_❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_ _• ~ • ~ •_ _❦_

Craig felt addicted to Kenny’s dumb sexual antics. He couldn’t get away from it. All he could think about was the way Kenny touched and treated him. Sometimes Kenny would treat him like absolute shit, but it was always worth it in the end. Kenny was crappy but he did treat Craig like a baby. And Craig honestly loved it.

The warm spray of the shower hit Craig’s body nicely. His wound still felt open even though it was closed. It stung a little but he knew that was because it was being cleaned. Craig pressed his chest into the shower wall and stuck his ass out. He reached behind him, twisting his body awkwardly and reaching down to his arse. He had to scoop his finger in and do weird squats to clean himself out.

“Cause using a condom would be so fucking hard,” Craig huffed as he scooped Kenny’s cum out of himself. Craig leaned on the shower wall, his back pressing into the tiles and his chest now under the spray. His dick felt sensitive and he could feel that the shower water was making it twitch. It felt as sore and raw as it looked. I was red and basically dripping with need. Craig gave it a few little strokes for temporary relief but it didn’t do much. He wanted to try and sneak it off of him, so he could orgasm then put it back on before he saw Kenny. But he was scared to find out what would happen if he found out it had been removed.

Craig awkwardly pulled his pants up. He hated how his loose cotton pyjama pants made his erection obvious. The bulge stuck out like a sore thumb. He rolled his eyes and went straight into his bedroom and got under his bed sheets. He could hear his birth father yelling at his mother for no good reason. He got into a comfier position and wished that he could have been with his daddy instead.

He was about to think about how grateful he was to feel nothing vibrating on his dick. But he thought to soon, as Kenny laid at home in his bed with a large smirk on his face as he turned it up to the third setting. Craig gasped and a shaky moan left his lips. He reached down under the sheet and started to stroke himself. He sighed and leaned forwards, pressing his face into his pillows.

While the vibrations surrounded his dick and balls, his phone begun to ring. He grunted and leaned over to get it, surprised to see it wasn’t Kyle or Clyde calling. He answered the phone and grunted.

“ _How does it feel baby boy?_ ” Kenny’s cheeky voice came through the phone.

“Annoying.” Craig grunted his response.

“ _Are you sure it doesn’t feel good? The way I can control how your little penis feels?_ ” Kenny sounded smug. “ _Why don’t you start touching yourself. Daddy wants to hear all of his baby’s precious pleasure sounds._ ” Kenny’s smirk could be heard in his voice.

Craig just huffed. “Are you going to touch yourself too?” He asked with a tiny barely noticeable hint of shyness.

“ _Baby, you turn me on too much for me not too._ ” Kenny chuckled. Craig nodded and started to do as he was told. He always felt awkward about doing this kind of thing. It wasn’t about someone in another room overhearing him. Sometimes Kenny would come over and deliberately pound Craig’s arse so hard he screams _for_ other people to hear. Craig sighed and held onto his dick. He jerked himself faster, and he begun to pant.

“I- how am I meant to finish-“ He licked his lips and kept stroking himself. “How can I finish with this dumb fucking cockring on?” He sighed with frustration, then he moaned when he touched himself in a particularly good way. Kenny chuckled.

“ _Just don’t take it off._ ” Kenny said before he hung up the phone. The beeping to signal the end of the call made Craig grunt loudly and toss his phone off to somewhere else in the room. He didn’t know where the phone had landed and he also didn’t care. He stopped touching himself through his pants and he groaned.

His erection was throbbing and it was still vibrating. He rolled his eyes and got into a comfier position. Tonight was going to be a long night. And tomorrow was going to be an even longer day.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter Four - And I Need You More Than Ever

Chapter Four- And I Need You More Than Ever

It felt like that godforsaken cockring was purely made to rip Craig’s dick off. He had managed to get to school with it discreetly hidden under his belt and also through the clever placement of books and bags over his front. His erection was aching by this point. His entire body felt over sensitive and he managed to hide the intense feelings he was currently feeling. His dick felt like it was on fire. That was a desperate fire burning deep in his cock and he would cry for release.  

But instead of crying he was stuck sitting in class, staring at the teacher and the chalkboard with a dead, bored expression. He had to reach under the desk to try give his red, pained dick a supportive rub. Except he felt like eyes were on him when he reached under the table to do this. He looked up and saw Eric had turned around to stare at him. Craig chewed on the insides of his cheek and tried to act like having the boy look at him was effecting him at all.

Then a loud moan erupted from Craig’s mouth. He covered it and whimpered loudly. His entire body shook and trembled. Eric just turned back around to look at everyone and begin yelling a series of unnecessarily false accusations about Craig’s pleasure sounds. Kenny had been walking towards the school when he turned it up to the highest setting.

Craig started to drool as the vibrating cockring shot non-stop pleasure through his body. He smashed his head into the desk and cried. He quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom. He panted heavily; streams of tears and drool running down his face as he stumbled down the hallways. He weakly ran out the back of the school and almost screamed when he saw Kenny.

Kenny stood there with a smug, knowledgeable smirk gracing his precious, filthy face. He held the remote in his right hand and crossed his arms. His hip stuck out a little and he couldn’t get rid of his stupid smile.

“You look a little _horny_ Craig… my beautiful baby boy..” Kenny’s smirk was definitely in his tone. Craig whimpered at the sound of Kenny’s voice. The back entrance to the school slowly closed behind him as he fell to his knees. He didn’t even notice that his knees were sore from hitting the concrete so hard. He breathed quickly and grabbed at his crotch.

“D-Daddy- I- I can’t-“ Craig panted.

“You can’t what?” Kenny knelt down beside him. “Use your words baby…” Kenny mused. Craig grunted and leapt forwards; pushing Kenny down into the ground. The wind was knocked from Kenny’s lungs but he smirked up at his baby anyway.

“Take it off me.” Craig demanded helplessly. Kenny just smirked and stared upwards.

“Why?”

“I fucki-“ Kenny had slapped Craig hard across the face before he was given the chance to finish his sentence. Craig whimpered and fell backwards.

Kenny crawled over to Craig and pulled the boys pants and underwear off. Craig blushed deeply and tried to cover his exposed lower body. He wanted to yell in protest but he saw Kenny reaching for the cockring.

Craig’s dick was almost purple from the pressure and the blood that swelled in his dick. Kenny stared at the raw skin and pouted as he wrapped his hand around it. Craig sighed at the relief and automatically moved his hips up. Kenny could feel how intense the cockrings vibrations were. He felt bad for how painful it looked. So he reached down and undid it. He pulled the cockring away from Craig’s dick.

Craig had never felt so relieved in his life.

His entire body trembled and shook. His arms and legs wriggled and he gasped loudly. He let out a screamed moan and cum practically exploded from his penis. Kenny looked down and watched as the white substance left Craig’s body with a strong force. After Craig came as hard as he did, he rolled over and started to sob. Craig’s body wouldn’t stop shivering as his cum splattered over his chest and stomach. He shuddered even more when he felt something warmer come out of his finally peaceful penis.

Kenny leaned over Craig’s body and smirked at the sight of piss. Craig snivelled and remained shaky as urine also left him. He was a mess, all because of Kenny.

“Fuck baby.. that was so sexy..” Kenny remarked as he moved up to give Craig’s temple a kiss Craig could feel sweat beading his forehead as well as cum and piss moistening his lower body. He breathed shakily and rolled onto the pee puddle beneath him.

“hnnnnggh…” He closed his eyes and laid in his mess. The air surrounding him was cold and he didn’t want to do anything about it. His lower body felt so far out of his control, he barely knew what to do with himself.

“I’m proud of you baby..” Kenny soothingly stated.

Craig didn’t respond. He couldn’t move. Kenny took off Craig’s blue hat so he could run a smooth hand through Craig’s hair. He stared down at the boy lovingly. He did really like this boy. He leaned down to kiss him again before he moved down to his pants. Kenny did them up and covered Craig’s shivering body. He picked the boy up and held him bridal style. He didn’t care that he was leaving the cockring and it’s controller behind. He figured some kid might find it and find some stupid use for it.

As he was leaving the school with Craig in his arms, he brought himself to a stop. He looked over at a window where he could feel a gaze upon him. When he looked over he could see Eric Cartman staring at him through the glass of the window.

Kenny’s stomach did weird twists when he saw Eric staring at him. He felt uncomfortable. So he smiled widely and turned around. He continued to walk until he was out of the school and heading home.

Eric could have said something about it. About how he saw some guy in his twenties taking a kid from school home. He wanted to talk about it and yell about the situation to everyone and the teacher. But instead he sat silently at his desk and stared down at the phone where he had stored his precious video.

  * ~ • ~ • ❦ • ~ • ~ •



Craig was laying in Kenny’s filthy bed.

The room smelt of crack and vomit.

It was disgusting but Craig loved it.

Kenny held onto the bong as he leaned against the wall at the end of his bed. Of course by bed, that really means mattresses. Craig still couldn’t really move. He was struggling to stay awake. His entire body was still weak from the intensity of his orgasm earlier.

His clothes were stained with cum and wee. He stank more than Kenny’s room. He enjoyed this silent time that was shared between them. Silent time that was surrounded by bad habits and disgusting addictions. Craig could hear the bubbles of what Kenny was boiling. He listened to the sounds closely.

Except the sound of his phone buzzing on the crate beside Kenny’s bed was taking him away from hearing Kenny inhale the shit. Kenny coughed and released a frustrated grunt.

“Who the fuck keeps calling and texting you? Is it fucking Clyde?” Kenny asked angrily. He sat up some more and put his drugs aside. “I’ll go fight him if it is.” Craig rolled his eyes at Kenny’s words. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the screen that appeared before him. His brightness was turned most of the way down but he still had to squint a bit.

He wasn’t surprised to see that all of the text and the calls that were missed and unread on his phone were all from Kyle. He rolled his eyes and tossed the phone over to Kenny. “It’s all Kyle.” Craig grunted.

“Kyle?”

“Yeah.”

Kenny picked up the phone and opened it up. He thought it was stupid Craig didn’t even have a passcode. He went into the messages and his stomach churned. He was lightheaded and a little dizzy from the drugs, but they hadn’t taken any effect on him yet. He read through what Kyle had sent and cringed at how frantic it all looked and felt.

  1. **Broflovski – [dude it’s fucking crazy now]**
  2. **Broflovski – [have you watched it yet?]**
  3. **Broflovski – [Craig I’m being serious sman]**
  4. **Broflovski – [here I’ll send the link again]**
  5. **Broflovski – [ http://youtu.be/kdejn3ewHnesm/dns] **
  6. **Broflovski – [dude have you seen it yet]**
  7. **Broflovski – [this is about you and Kenny]**
  8. **Broflovski – [don]**
  9. **Broflovski –[dpnt’ keep ignoring me]**



**[MISSED CALL] – K. Broflovski**

**[MISSED CALL] – K. Broflovski**

**[MISSED CALL] – K. Broflovski**

  1. **Broflovski – [crai pls I’m truing to help you and him]**
  2. **Broflovski – [this has Cartman’s name all over it I swear]**



**[3 Missed Calls] – K. Broflovski**

Kenny blinked at how aggressive it all looked. He looked over at Craig and shook his head a little. After he coughed he managed to get his voice to work.

“Have you watched the dumb video he keeps talking about?” Kenny asked groggily. Craig just grunted.

“No. I don’t want to. If I do then I’ll become a part of whatever dumb drama Cartman’s gone and fucking made.” Craig groaned and kept his eyes closed and his body still. Hearing Eric Cartman’s name was cringe worthy. Kenny almost wished he didn’t have to hear such foul words from his precious babies mouth.

“I’m going to watch it.” Kenny stated as he pressed on the link. He didn’t really care much about using up any of Craig’s phone data. He watched as the screen changed to the YouTube app and a video opened up.

“ _One Guy Fucks a Baby_ ” Kenny read the title of the video as it loaded. While waiting for the advertisement to end, he noticed that there were over 493K views already. The video had been uploaded a week ago and was uploaded by _CartmanBrah_. The ad reached the thirty second mark and the video started.

Kenny watched as a shaky camera zoomed in on two people. There was snickering and stupid comments as the camera filmed Kenny and Craig. They were in Kenny’s room and the camera got everything. It was filming one of Kenny’s successful dirty talking sessions with Craig. There were moans an grunts and Craig was crying for his daddy.

Craig’s head perked up when he heard his voice sob for _“daddys big cock to fill him with love_ ”. He shuffled over and looked down at his phone screen with disgust. The video was four minutes and five seconds long. By the time it finished Kenny and Craig were completely silent.

“Uhm.” Kenny hummed after a while. He was going to put Craig’s phone down but it buzzed. He felt it vibrate in his hand.

**[INCOMING CALL] – K. Broflovski**

“It’s for you.” Kenny said softly. Craig took the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” He grunted.

“ _Dude! Fucking finally! Have you watched the video?_ ” Kyle desperately asked.

“Yeah, Kenny and I just watched it.” Craig stated a little miresably.

“ _Well apparently it got flagged twice but he keeps uploading it. He sent it to your parents and they’re fucking pissed. Apparently they’re going to get police involved._ ” Kenny had leaned in to also listen to this conversation. So Craig just put him on loudspeaker. “ _Everyone’s seen it now man. They’re all calling you shitty things. They’re saying Kenny’s a pedophile and that you’re just a filthy slut. Those kinds of things._ ” Neither Craig nor Kenny knew how to respond.

Kenny’s drugs started to kick in a little by this point. So after some moments of silence he burst out laughing. Craig looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to question it but he knew there was nothing to say.

“Uhm. Well. We don’t know what to do about it.” Craig said into the phone. Kenny leaned back and laughed louder. He was beginning to have hallucinations.

“ _I don’t know either man. I don’t want you guys to get in trouble over this. It’s not fun._ ” Kyle spoke as if he was speaking from experience. Craig raised an eyebrow even though Kyle could not see him.

“What do you mean?” Craig blankly asked. He watched as Kenny stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. He reached into his cupboard to pull out a simple baseball.

“ _Never mind man. I’d offer for you to come over to my place tomorrow since we need to do something about this… but mum saw the video and she doesn’t want me anywhere near you.. and especially nowhere near Kenny._ ” Kyle stated.

“Well fuck,” Craig sarcastically spoke. “Just come to Kenny’s.”

“ _I’d be murdered if I was seen near Kenny’s place. Ike would know._ ” Kyle sighed heavily into the phone. “ _Let’s just meet at Starks Pond at midnight tomorrow._ ” Kyle suggested.

“Okay. Whatever. See you then.” Craig grunted and hung up. He hated being social. And he also hated how ever since Kyle found out he was hanging around Kenny, he had become so engrossed in all of his bullshit. Craig couldn’t do anything without Kyle being there to make sure things were okay. He felt like he should have been enjoying that kind of support, but at the same time he also didn’t want to because he hated the company of someone who hangs out with people like Eric Cartman.

Craig threw his phone to the side and watched as Kenny walked to the door.

“Where are you going daddy?” Craig asked as he slumped into the mattress. The mattress and sheets felt itchy on his pale skin. He didn’t realise he had referred to Kenny with his sexual title. Kenny turned around and laughed as he held the baseball bat.

“Daddy’s going to teach someone a lesson.” The blonde answered. He pulled his parka up more and tightened it. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked back at Craig. “Stay here.’ He demanded through the muffling fabric of his orange coat. Craig just huffed and got comfier on the bed. Kenny turned off the light and walked out into the lounge room.

Craig got comfy on the bed and thought about how much Kenny meant to him. His entire body was exhausted from the whole cockring situation as well as Kenny in general. It was so tiring to be his fuckbuddy, but Craig was absolutely in love with him.

He loved everything about Kenny. Especially the stupid, filthy and disgustingly horrible habits that came along with loving someone like Kenny. He knew that he needed to have it, and Kenny realised that as well.

It didn’t take long for Craig to get comfortable and fall asleep.

While Craig was peacefully asleep in Kenny’s bed, his blond lover was out on a hunt. Kenny roamed the streets. He stumbled and laughed and giggled. He walked down the cold streets of South Park until he came across the house he was looking for.

He walked up to the door and banged on it. His hand had formed into a fist and it banged into the wood. He grunted and waited for a response. When no one was answering he started to aggressively press the doorbell.

The door swung open and he looked down straight away. He saw Eric standing in his blue shark pyjamas. Eric looked up at Kenny and rubbed his eyes. His hair was a mussed mess.

“What are you doing here?” He distastefully asked.

Kenny stepped inside and pushed Eric in with him. He closed the door. “Is Liane out tonight?” He asked as he walked into the lounge room. Eric scrunched up his face and crossed his arms.

“The fuck?” He looked at Kenny and watched as the older male stepped closer to him. Eric suddenly felt intimidated and tried to take a few steps back.

“You’re such a naughty boy..” Kenny slurred.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter Five - I Don't Care What You Think

Chapter Five – I Don’t Care What You Think

Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman had and still have a strange relationship. No one could really understand how the relationship between them worked. Then again, did it end up working at all?

Kenny’s grip on the baseball bat tightened and his eyes narrowed. He huffed and rolled his eyes when he saw Eric begin to cower. He held the bat up behind him and towered over Eric’s younger body.

_~ Two Years Ago ~_

The night was young and most of South Park was out and about. This was usually when Kenny would go out and do some sort of destruction or go out and do some shitty thing for drugs. He was standing outside his house in the slightly crisp air. He held a cigarette to his lips and inhaled. He saw a small silhouette in the distance and grunted. He felt around his pockets and realised they were empty.

“Look kid- go back to school or go home or whatever. Fuck off and don’t even bother asking. I’m all out.” Kenny shrugged then crossed his arms. He rested one foot on the wall and watched as the child came closer. The fat fuck cleared his throat and looked up at Kenny.

“I’m not here for that stuff Kenny.” The kids voice was familiar and it made Kenny’s stomach churn.

“Oi- you’re not meant to be down here.” He looked down at the boy.

“I need something from you.” Eric said as he pressed his chubby little hands into his pockets. Kenny grunted.

“What would _you_ need from me? Did Stan send you or some shit like that?” Kenny breathed in the nicotine and Eric coughed at the smell.

“I need you to be my daddy.” Eric said with a light blush, but the seriousness in how he spoke took away the comedy.

“You killed your daddy.” Kenny pointed out in a sarcastic manner. He squatted and smirked with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “What? Do you need someone to take his place? Cause I’m not in the mood for dying tonight kiddo.” Kenny exhaled and blew the smoke into Eric’s face. Eric rolled his eyes and waved the smoke away.

“As a matter of fact; yes. Yes I do. So are you going to fucking help me or not?” Eric asked.

“I’m not fucking your mum if that’s what you’re going on about,” Kenny huffed.

“It’s not her who I want you to fuck.” Kenny noticed that Eric was strangely out of character. He raised an eyebrow as he processed the sentence. Then he snorted when it clicked in his mind.

“Look. I’m flattered that you came to me but I’m not into children.” Kenny stood to his full height and flicked the cigarette to the ground. He stomped it out and stared at Eric. He was waiting for the fat kid to walk away. But he didn’t. He just stubbornly stood there.

“You have to do it Kenny. After all, age didn’t stop you from going near Stan and Kyle…” Eric said smugly as he reached into his pocket and pulled a little bag out. “I have a copy of this at home. If you want to keep it hidden from everyone in South Park then you’ll be my daddy.” Eric tossed the bag off to the side. Kenny’s eyes averted to the bag briefly before focusing on Cartman again.

“Whatever. Just go home.” Kenny gently kicked Eric’s ass as he turned around to pick up the bag. He stood up and looked at the outside before he opened it up. There was a USB stick and photographs inside. He turned around to whine about what the contents were, but Eric Cartman had vanished into the night.

Meaning he was panting behind a nearby bush so that Kenny could get that eerie mystery feeling.

Kenny went inside and pulled out his shitty laptop. It was still falling apart and there was only one available USB port left. The others got fucked up by well… Kenny. He read the name and snorted.

“Kenny blackmail? Are you kidding me?” Kenny laughed and opened it up. All of the photos that were in the bag popped up and he opened up one of the files. It was named _‘kinny fuking u’._ Kenny raised an eyebrow and went in nonetheless. There were a bunch of videos and photos of Kenny with Stan and Kyle. He closed the laptop down and hid the USB and photos in the bag and then stored it deep in his cupboard. He sighed and thought deeply.

He didn’t want to do anything with Cartman. But that.. He really would rather keep all of that stuff to himself. He grunted and got up to head over to the fat pricks house.

Kenny realised that Eric was probably just jealous of how he had treated the other two. Eric didn’t realise that what happened with Stan and Kyle was an accident that happened while he was on some really strong shit. Despite that, he knocked on Eric Cartmans door and wished he had never approached this.

Eric opened the door and smiled at Kenny. He was dressed in those blue shark pyjamas and Kenny was once again wishing he could have just turned around and left the matter alone. “Hey,” Kenny sighed.

“Come in come in~” Eric sang as he stepped aside. “Mums out for the night, so we have the whole place to ourselves.” Kenny hated the annoying ‘I’ve-got-you-now’ tone that was in Eric’s voice.

“What do you want to do?” Kenny asked as he started to take his parka off. Eric clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“I want you to pose for me,” he started. “Get down on me and pose in all kinds of positions.” Kenny raised an eyebrow while listening to Eric.

“I don’t understand..?” He stated with a frown. Eric pointed to the camera that was sitting on top of a tripod. Kenny watched as Eric undressed and he looked down at his small penis. He wanted to comment on it but decided against it since he was already in enough trouble with Eric Cartman. Everyone in South Park knew that Eric Cartman is the one person you do not piss off.

Kenny’s eyes followed the young boy. Eric moved over to the couch and laid his naked self down. “Come on. I don’t need to tell you how to do me.” He started.

“The camera…” Kenny pointed to the camera that was facing the couch.

“Let it watch.”

_~ Present ~_

Kenny always hated that. He hated remembering it. But it started a whole lot of shit between him and Eric that he preferred to leave unsaid.

He had Craig now. Which only made Eric worse. He still had the material from two years ago, and he had even more now. But that was merely the worst of Kenny’s worries.

He stared down at Eric, ready to do some serious damage. He was sick of Eric. Sick of all the mind games. Sick of all the playing.

“I want you to leave Craig and I alone,” Kenny started.

“The only way you can get what you want is if I can get what I want,” Eric said teasingly.

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything,” Kenny sighed.

“Treat me like you did those few years ago and I’ll stop.” Eric’s smirk made Kenny’s stomach twist. He knew there was something suspicious about this. He couldn’t think of what was possibly going through Eric’s head. He couldn’t try to guess what was going to happen or what was being planned. He was confused and had no idea.

“No. I won’t do it.” Kenny said as he rolled his eyes and stepped back. He was wasting his time. If it was a few months ago and he wasn’t dedicated to his baby boy, then maybe he would consider it to get Cartman off his back. But he couldn’t do it.

Even if Craig didn’t say it, Kenny knew that he loved him.

_~ The Next Day ~_

"What's that?" Tweek nervously asked as he points to raw lines on Craig's wrists.

"It's nothing." Craig said as he pulled his sleeves down. His eyes gently close and he released an irritated sigh. "Mind your own damn business." Craig adds.

"I'm just worried.." Tweek confessed in a small tone. "You've been acting really weird lately.." He says in the same tone. The two of them were sitting on the roof of South Park High School. This was their place to be alone and not have to deal with anyone else's bullshit.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine." Craig said irritably. By this point he was beginning to sound like a broken record. He almost constantly answered with 'I'm fine' and 'don't worry'.

"Are you hurting yourself?" Tweek asked shyly.

"What?!" Craig exclaimed and slapped Tweeks upper arm. "I'm not that stupid." He stated with honesty.

"Then where did it come from?" Tweek asked with a little more confidence than he usually held. Craig rolled his eyes and stood up quickly.

"You ask too many questions.  I thought I told you to mind your own business." Craig grunted. He patted his lap and removed invisible dirt from his body before he draped his bag sleeve over his shoulder. Tweek pursed his lips and his hands twitched and he justs at there and watched as Craig turned around and made his leave.

Craig wasn’t lying. He hadn’t been hurting himself, or doing anything of the sort. It was merely the man he had been seeing that was leaving such marks on his body.

Fucking Craig was one of Kenny’s most favourite things to do. He had become somewhat of an addict when it came to Craig needy little asshole. Kenny smoothed the palm of his hands up and down Craig’s slender, thin body. He could feel more bone than fat or muscle. It was slightly worrying but he was able to push those thoughts deep into the back of his mind. He found that the only thing he really needed to focus on right now was putting his dick inside his needy boy.

Kenny’s hands found Craig’s hips; and in response Craig arched his back and pressed a sigh past his lips. “Hngh~” Craig whimpered and Kenny chuckled. He looked over Craig’s body and smirked. Craig’s hands were tied up over his head. He was staring up at Kenny through a flushed, desperate expression. He needed to have Kenny as much as Kenny needed to have Craig. But Craig was still stoic and refused to admit that.

“Did you miss me baby boy?” Kenny cooed. “Miss the feeling of daddy’s large hands and thick cock?” Craig whimpered uselessly at those words. He whimpered because he did.

He did miss Kenny.

His wrists struggled against the ropes that tied him to his bed. They felt sore and raw because of how rough Kenny had previously been with his wrists. He could feel the rope cutting into his skin and it made him grunt with pain.

“Daddy… please…” Craig whispered.

“Please what?” Kenny cooed.

“Please… put something inside.. me…” Craig panted. Kenny had to sit back. He looked down at Craig’s slender body. The way it was twisting and moving for him. Kenny’s hand wrapped around Craig’s dick. He held it and gently stroked the length. Craig in turn whimpered and rolled his hips upwards. His legs swung apart and then pressed together. Craig’s face was flushed and he felt like he was about to drool. Kenny had never seen Craig in such a desperate state before.

“You look like a bitch on heat.” Kenny chuckled. He then placed one hand on the knot tying Craig’s wrists together, and then continued to stroke Craig’s dick with his other hand. Craig closed his eyes and whimpered before releasing a strained yell. Kenny tilted his head down and started to suck into Craig’s salty, exposed neck. He sucked bruises into the pale, smooth skin and then started to bite down. Craig panted and thrusted his hips up into Kenny’s touch.

Then the door to Craig’s bedroom swung open.

Both Kenny and Craig simultaneously froze up. There was a female gasp and scream. Kenny looked to the side and blushed when he saw Craig’s mum staring in at them.

“NO!” She yelled before putting her hands on her hips. “Get off my son!” She yelled. The yelling caught Craig’s fathers attention. So Kenny quickly untied Craig and stumbled around to pull his clothes up. He pulled his clothes on, not bothering to actually tighten anything or wear them properly. He pushed Craig’s mother aside and quickly ran out of the house.

Craig laid there naked, hard and sweaty. His wrists had bleeding cuts in them from the rope and he had multiple hickies all over his neck. He re-caught his breath and didn’t even notice his mother and father were yelling as he slowly sat up.

His whole world felt weird at that point. His body felt tingly and numb, and he felt like he was just about ready to faint. But there was something thrilling about hearing his parents yelling about an older man getting ready to fuck him.

As his parents yelled about catching him with Kenny, he couldn’t help but feel exhilarated.

Whereas Kenny was freaking out.

He had never run so fast. He ran to his home and quickly hid in his room. He was hyperventilating and starting to freak. He held his chest and tried to calm his fast beating heart.

The secret was already out now.

Craig’s parents had seen him.

He was trying too hard to keep Eric Cartman quiet, but in reality it was him who needed to be quiet. He laid in his bed and started to wonder about what was wrong with all of this.

He wondered about what the point in keeping Cartman quiet was. There was no point in trying anymore if Craig’s parents were going to say something about it.

Kenny lost track of time as he laid in his bed in a state of panic. His palms perspired and his head became damp enough to wet his hair. He pushed his hair out of his face and grunted. He was a dickhead and he muttered about it to himself. He chewed on his bottom lip and wished he knew what to do.

Then his door swung open and Craig ran in. He sat up quickly and watched as Craig pushed a chair up against the door then walked over to Kenny. It was freezing despite Kenny’s nervous sweating. Craig took his scarf and gloves off then sat on Kenny’s mattresses beside him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Kenny stated in a tone more monotonous than Craig’s general voice a majority of the time.

“They don’t want me seeing you anymore,” Craig stated, ignoring Kenny’s commented. “So I’m going to see you.”

“You probably shouldn’t… I mean… I’m going to get in a lot of trouble for this and you know that…” Kenny stated. He watched as Craig shuffled closer to him.

“I don’t care.” Craig abruptly stated.

“I don’t care if you don’t care,” Kenny grunted. Craig reached forwards and held Kenny’s wrists. Kenny responded by pulling himself away from Craig and shuffling to the side a bit.

“Just take me,” Craig whispered.

“No. Not today. Not right now. I can’t-“ he stared at Craig and something seemed off. Craig looked distraught. It wasn’t an obvious emotion on his blank face, but Kenny could see it in his eyes. Kenny tried to read into the emotions he searched for in Craig’s eyes, but it was hard to find anything. He sighed and leaned back.

“Why are you doing this?” Kenny asked softly. He was frustrated with the entire situation and wanted to make some sense of it.

“They said I can’t see you anymore. If they see me with you again they’ll report you. But they won’t see us. It’s okay.” Kenny found the way Craig was talking to be weird. He was confused and wished he could make some kind of sense out of the situation. He nodded nonetheless and released a heavy sigh. Craig moved himself up and onto Kenny’s lap. He pressed himself down as he looped his arms over Kenny’s neck and shoulders.

Craig leaned down and initiated the kiss. He started off slowly but soon his soft lips were dancing over Kenny’s. Being as horny as he was, Kenny didn’t stop the kiss or push away when he felt both of their dicks grow hard against one another. They did have to continue their events form earlier, but that didn’t stop Kenny from feeling worried.

Craig’s hips rolled downwards and his erection rubbed deliciously on Kenny’s. Kenny moaned shakily into Craig’s mouth then pulled away. “What a beautiful, filthy little boy. Daddy’s perfect boy…” Kenny smirked and licked at Craig’s bottom lip. Craig blushed and closed his eyes, allowing his tongue to meet Kenny’s so their kiss could deepen.

Kenny started to slip his hands beneath Craig’s jumper and shirt. He ran his hands upwards and stopped kissing at the feeling underneath his fingertips. Craig hissed and scrunched his face up as he felt the lines and lumps and wet warmth. He was confused but had an educated guess at what was there. After all, he had left similar marks on Craig before.

“Take off your shirt,” Kenny demanded calmly.

“No. I want to do it like this,” Craig said as he tried to kiss Kenny again. Kenny rolled his eyes and pushed Craig down onto the mattress. He climbed on top of Craig, positioning himself on the other boy’s ass. He then pulled Craig’s shirt up and looked down at his now exposed back. Kenny’s eye widened and he had a closer look.

“Did your parents do this?” Kenny asked seriously. Craig rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up and pointed it towards Kenny.

“No. Craig. I’m being serious.” Craig knew Kenny was being serious, not just from his tone but from his use of Craig’s actual name, not his sexy pet name.

“No. It’s nothing,” Craig used his generic response.

“Well I fucking know I didn’t do it. Was it them?” Kenny asked again. His tone was beginning to scare Craig.

Craig closed his eyes and nodded before releasing a simple sigh.

_TBC_


End file.
